La apuesta
by Hikari-Angelius
Summary: *Este fic participa -TARDE- en el Festival Top Draco* Una apuesta, una propocisión, una historia. Del como Harry se viste de chica, de como Draco vive amando los tatuajes y de como Ron tiene cierta mania de vestir a su ojiverde amigo de mujer. Eso y un poco de sexo mal escrito.
1. Prefacio

Hola, bueno yo quise entrar al Top Draco Fest desde que se inició, pero el trabajo la mala escritora que soy y otras tantas cosas me han imposibilitado terminarlo a tiempo. Soy un desastre, lo sé. Bien, lo que comenzó como un One-Shot termino sin pies ni cabeza, y como si no empiezo a publicar nunca lo hare termine dividiéndolo en diferentes escenas o partes de una misma historia. Espero se entienda y les guste. Habrá saltos de tiempo, y cuando todos los drabbles estén escritos los subiré todos juntos como un solo cap. para quien guste leerlo como desde un principio quise escribirlo. Por el momento iré subiendo los mini caps. 1 x día, esperando terminar pronto la línea original, y viendo cómo voy, creo que este fic terminara siendo parte de la Gala del Dragón también.

Espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter ni nada de lo que se menciona en el fic, como marcas y demás, me pertenecen. Todo le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, ya que no soy rubia ni nada. Lo único que me pertenece es las ganas de aportar algo al foro ~

Advertencias: Travestismo, tatuajes sin dolor, apuestas, malas palabras y un poco de sexo mal escrito.

******************************************************* DMHP ***************************************************************

Prefacio.

Draco sabe de moda, y su frase favorita es "De la moda, lo que te acomoda" pero Harry no entendía como precisamente esos zapatos le acomodaban a la perfección, a palabras del mismo Draco. Vale, tenía que usar ese atuendo para cumplir con la apuesta hecha con Ron en la final de Quidditch 2014 pero de vestirse de mujer, para lo cual Harry imaginaba usar un lindo vestido floreado como los que la Sra. Weasley solía usar, a que su increíblemente fashionista novio lo obligara a usar un croptop, "Porque están de moda" había dicho su oxigenado novio, una chaqueta de dama de un azul impronunciable, "El azul plumbago es un delicado y femenino homenaje a las flores" delicado sus…, falda dos dedos debajo de donde su trasero termina y tacones "Gucci And Gabana" o algo así… era otra cosa. ¡Los pies le dolían a horrores! Y es que tras enterarse de la dichosa apuesta Draco había hecho toda una odisea para "ayudarlo" a cumplirla, como llevarlo de compras, llevarlo al peluquero/estilista mágico para que le diera poción crece cabello y lo arreglara en lindos rizos, hasta le contrato una maquillista para que le diera clases "personalizadas" de uso rápido y por sobre todas las cosas más horrendas le obligo a depilarse todo, TODO, desde las piernas hasta las partes más íntimas que un hombre jamás quisiera sentir hechizadas, pasando por las axilas y el bello facial, aunque su barba nunca fue tan atractiva así que era un pro, no había sido tan desagradable después de todo, la falta de bello lo hacía sentirse de cierto modo: Libre. Y no olvidaría jamás lo emocionado que se había mostrado el rubio la misma noche en que se depilo… Aunque eso era otra historia.

Ahora, con el cabello arreglado, el maquillaje en perfecta sincronía con su outfit y esos horribles tacones que solo le producían dolor y más dolor, se preguntaba en que rayos había estado pensando al aceptar apostar ESO contra Ron, claro que las 10 cervezas y un par de wiskis no habían sido parte de ello, no, por supuesto que no; y ahí estaba, cumpliendo la tan jodida apuesta.

Y ¿Cuál es la dichosa apuesta? Se preguntaran, pues fácil: si los Chudley Cannon ganaban ese año, Harry se vestiría de mujer e iría a visitar a su flamante novio, casi prometido, hasta su realmente elegante oficina en medio del Londres Mágico y le plantaría un beso, de esos que los dejarían sin aire. Si ganaban las Arpías de Holyhead (equipo en el que jugaba, para sorpresa de todos, la súper extravagante Luna como buscadora) Ron se vestiría de mujer e iría a bailar tubo a la oficina de su esposa en el ministerio, quien para este momento ya esperaba a su tercer (y, Merlín quiera, ultimo) hijo. Con lo que Harry no contaba es que los Chudley Cannons ya no eran tan malos como antaño, y que Luna estuviera de baja temporal por embarazo (¡sorpresa!) así como que quien la remplazara era más miope que el propio Harry. ¿El resultado? Un final apabullante para las Arpías, y para el moreno, un Ron demasiado vomitivo a la mañana siguiente y una apuesta que tenía que cumplir.

De eso ya hacían 4 meses, tomando a cuenta que era principios de Abril y la final fue en los últimos de noviembre del 2014, y es que con las preparaciones de Navidad, Año Nuevo, la modorra de enero, el parto adelantado de Herms, el pequeño William Sirius Weasley que nació a los 7 meses y medio de gestación, las festividades posteriores y un largo de etcéteras le habían impedido a Harry cumplir su apuesta, o eso era lo que el usaba de excusa hasta aquel fatídico día en que su OH tan amado y adorado novio se enteró de la misma.

Todo ocurrió un sábado, hace dos semanas, en una de las clásicas cenas en casa de sus mejores amigos, mientras arrullaba al pequeño Sirius, Will para los demás, que el comentario salió a flote con un "Harry, cariño, con tu altura y el cabello más largo pasarías por mujer" el cual le recordó a cierto ex-mejor amigo pelirrojo y con pecas la muy maldita apuesta, quien le conto con todo detalle a su oxigenado casi ex-novio; y de ahí su caída fue en picada, a una velocidad de 200 km por hora.

Así que ahí estaba el vistiendo como la más moderna y bella mujer de 33 años "soltera", que hasta una selfie se había tomado (porque, para que negarlo: a verse "bonita" se le terminaba agarrando gustillo) esperando la hora de cumplir la apuesta y maldiciendo a su novio por lucir tan emocionado con ello. "Y no olvides el bolso cariño", había dicho el muy condenado al dejarlo en el lobby del departamento que desde hacía diez años compartían juntos. En momentos como ese se preguntaba si su novio realmente era gay, obviando su amor desmedido por la moda y esas cosas, Draco no era del todo homosexual, tenía experiencia con algunas (muchas) mujeres y precisamente comenzó a salir con el moreno, tras un día en que lo vio luciendo como una chica. Y así como estaba, en minifalda y entaconado, comenzó a recordar aquella vez.

******************************************************* DMHP ***************************************************************

Bien continuara... mañana si no me muero primero C: Gracias por leer.


	2. Mayo 16 del 2004

Buen día!

Aqui otro minicapitulo, gracias a quienes lo han leido ;w; Ese minicap es el mas mini de todos, creo. Disfrutenlo~

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter ni nada de lo que se menciona en el fic, como marcas y demás, me pertenecen. Todo le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños, ya que no soy rubia ni nada. Lo único que me pertenece es las ganas de aportar algo al foro ~

Advertencias: Travestismo, tatuajes sin dolor, apuestas, malas palabras y un poco de sexo mal escrito.

********************************************************DMHP*******************************************************************

Habían pasado seis años del término de la guerra, Harry había vencido y blablablá… todo eso ya lo saben, lo que no saben es como cierto rubio y cierto moreno terminaron siendo amantes, y todo comenzó con una apuesta, sorprendente ¿no?

Se encontraba en un bar llamado "Alibaba", huyendo de todo lo relacionado al mundo mágico, y es que Mayo era el mes de las festividades nacionales desde la caída del que no debe ser nombrado, ya iba por su quinta pinta cuando sus amigos llegaron, Ron, quien para ese momento ya era Auror Líder, llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa celeste arremangada a la altura de los codos e iba tomado de la mano de Herms, su esposa desde hacía dos años, quien lucia hermosa con su panza de cinco meses, su primer hijo (y único a palabras de Hermione), traía un vestido del mismo color que la camisa, eso era un buen indicio pensó el moreno, ambos sonreían como dos soles, luminosos y felices. Lo encontraron sentado al fondo del bar, como escondiéndose, cuando llegaron hasta donde él estaba gritaron al unísono: ¡Es niña! Y ahí perdió el color.

Había apostado con Ronald, a coraje de Hermione, que su primogénito seria varón, aunque el pelirrojo chillaba que sería una niña a quien llamaría Evelyn Ginebra, so para satisfacer sus ganas de lastimar orgullos habían apostado que si tras el eco, que mostrara el género del no nato, descubrían a un niño Ron se raparía dejando escrito "BOY" como única porción de cabello e iría a su escuadrón con ese look durante 1 mes, en cambio sí era niña Harry debería ir vestido de mujer a trabajar durante el mismo tiempo, siendo su diseñador de modas el mismo Ronald, con ayuda de George, Ginny y hasta la misma Herms, fue de esa forma como todo comenzó.

********************************************************DMHP*******************************************************************

Continuara mañana~ C:


	3. 24 de Mayo del 2004

Muchas gracias por leer :DD Por cuestiones de auditoria interna ayer no pude publicar pero aqui el tercer minicap, KatePB gracias por tu review, mi primer review *w* El Cap va para ti, disfruten~

*******************************************************DMHP********************************************************************

Mayo 24 del 2004

La primer semana de la apuesta paso tranquilamente, le habían obligado a usar el cabello largo, Hermione le había conseguido unas de esas cosas para el busto con esponja, se había puesto vestidos que de alguna manera le hacían sentirse como su tía Petunia, "floreados y de mal gusto" había dicho el rubio en algún momento en que recordaron esos tiempos, y había hecho su trabajo tranquilamente hasta que un cliente en especial llego a la tienda.

No que ese cliente fuera esa clase de "especial", más bien era que nunca en su vida imagino que alguien como el "Oh gran jodido" Draco Malfoy entraría a una tattoo shop con pintas de droguería, no es que vendiera drogas ni nada por el estilo, era más bien venta de té y hierbas medicinales, así como productos naturistas, cosas tan muggles que era extraño ver al mago epítome de lo antimuggle en un lugar así. Aunque espero por Merlín que el rubio oxigenado no lo reconociera su primera reacción fue una carcajada. Y es que claro, ese día precisamente fue el que toco probar el estilo prostiputirigolfa que a Ginny tanto le encantaba, una faldita de colegiala, dos coletitas y la blusa de ombliguera que dejaba a la vista el pequeño tatuaje de un lirio en su pelvis que se había hecho cuando recién abrió la tienda. Tras un "' ¿Qué jodidos quieres Malfoy?" a lo que como respuesta recibió "Un tatuaje cara rajada, aunque no tan femenino como ese de ahí, aunque no puedo negar que es: atrayente" con esa clásica sonrisa burlona, el rubio comenzó a visitar la tienda. Los primeros tres días paso a revisar el diseño del tatuaje que se haría, un intrincado diseño de un Árbol con un lobo en el centro diseñado a base de las puras ramas del árbol, uno de los trabajos más difíciles que el moreno había tenido que realizar, y hasta la fecha, y que para el rubio representaba "cambio y fortaleza".

Entre diseños y alguna que otra taza del té, el rubio pasaba horas en la tienda, horas que aprovechaba para burlarse y coquetear con el moreno, cosa que no pasaba desapercibida por la pelirroja amiga y exnovia del moreno. Quien se propuso darles un empujoncito.

*******************************************************DMHP********************************************************************

Nos vemos mañana! Gracias por leer~


	4. La casa del Té

Iniciando semana con dos nuevos Reviews *w* Gracias totales,

Continuando con las actualizaciones, que ya he notado soy malisima para hacerlo, aqui va el 4to minicap de esta historia, espero les guste. Dedicado a belloty y annacleo123 por ser mis nuevos review. Disfruten ~

****************************************************DMHP*********************************************************************

Los inicios de "La casa del Té".

Harry había terminado renunciando a ser auror poco después de la batalla final, estaba cansado de tantas muertes, de tantas maldiciones, estaba cansado de ser un "héroe". Al principio todo era caos, la escuela, los compromisos para con la comunidad, el que "si entraras al programa de aurores", la presión de la sociedad por ser y hacer lo que se esperaba de él y no poder o querer hacer, la desesperación, la soledad, la culpa… y entonces huyo. Un año fue lo que estuvo lejos y durante ese año conoció lugares y cosas que jamás había imaginado, a pesar de ser mago, visito las pirámides Maya, disfruto las vistas en Machupichu, conoció el Tíbet; se descubrió dentro de un bar gay disfrutando no solo el ambiente si no también la compañía, acepto él porque del fracaso de su relación con Ginny, hasta que a mitad del camino de descubrimiento se topó con esa tienda.

No era una tienda muy llamativa, no para el tipo de tienda que era, poseía colores marrones y verdes con algún que otro tono de negro, tenía una figura de árbol gigante que hacía de letrero y puerta, donde el nombre "Tierra elemental" surgía en preciosas letras doradas, fue al entrar donde encontró la esencia de aquello que sentía necesitaba; Libertad. No era una tienda naturista, como muchos pensarían, era más bien una perfecta combinación entre una tattoo shop y un lugar para tomar el té, la chica del mostrador le recordaba ligeramente a su rubia amiga Luna, aunque su cabello poseía un color melocotón que de cierta manera le recordó también a la difunta Nymphadora, poseía unos ojos soñadores e imposiblemente azules y una sonrisilla de duende. Se llamaba Veronica y era la encargada del local, además de ella había otro hombre un poco mayor que él, cabello negro y profundos ojos azules, con una sonrisa burlona que le recordaba a alguien aunque no podría asegurar a quien, Stephan era el encargado de realizar los increíbles diseños de los tatuajes, y juntos llevaban la tienda desde hacía un par de años. Fue en ese primer encuentro que Harry se realizó su primer tatuaje, un Fénix que atravesaba su espalda, extendiendo las alas rumbo a sus omóplatos, hoy en día aún no ha podido describir ese dolor pero fue el inicio, el fénix de su espalda figuraba como su liberación, como su renacimiento. Un mes paso con Stephan y Vero, aprendiendo lo básico de las técnicas del tatuaje Muggle, y tras realizar su primer tatuaje, una pequeña mariposa en el dorso de la mano de Veronica, decidió que eso era lo que quería hacer, otorgar la misma libertad que había sentido él.

Tras ese mes, regreso a Inglaterra, donde comenzó a estudiar e investigar los tatuajes mágicos, y el desarrollo de un proceso indoloro, aunque al principio sintió el rechazo de la sociedad, de su familia incluso, ante lo que había decidido hacer de su vida no se amedranto. Por eso una noche mientras intentaba combinar el proceso mágico con el Muggle implementando su magia en una pistola similar a la utilizada por Stephan, en lugar de realizarlo mediante la varita, le sorprendió ver a quien menos esperaba en la puerta del Núm. 12 de Grimmauld Place: Ginevra Weasley.

\- ¿Puedo pasar? – fue el saludo de la pelirroja, quien a pesar de la pregunta entro sin recibir una respuesta, su relación había tenido un final horrible, tras la guerra y el poco interés de Harry en avanzar en la relación, la pequeña de los Weasley lo había votado para irse con un chico ruso que conoció en su primer entrenamiento con las Arpías, hacia exactamente 1 año de aquello y aunque no quisiera admitirlo detono también su viaje de descubrimiento-

\- Ginny, ¿Qué haces? ¿Cuándo…

\- Escuche los rumores. –fue la interrupción que recibió- Mira Harry, si es lo que quieres hacer está bien, ya has tenido suficiente de: Es lo que tienes que hacer… y toda esa mierda, solo… Quiero saber que estas bien, y que no te volviste un deprimido emocional que siempre visten de negro de pronto- lo observaba mientras echaba toda aquella perorata.

\- ¿Qué? No! Yo solo, esto, si supieras lo bien que se siente, lo liberador- y el brillo en los ojos verdes le hizo comprender que sí, que estaba bien. Y eso fue un gran alivio

\- Bien… que esperas!? Muéstrame tu trabajo hombre, ni una taza de té me has ofrecido, que falta de educación- ese fue el inicio de su amistad, su verdadera amistad, porque todo lo demás, era parte del pasado.

Seis meses después abría en pleno callejón Diagon, junto a Sortilegios Weasley, "La casa del té" de la mano de Ginny, quien tras un pequeño periodo de entrenamiento había decidido que lo suyo no era jugar profesionalmente, como administradora, y porque no, como aprendiz en el arte del tatuaje.

El concepto era el mismo que "Tierra elemental", una Tattoo Shop con aires espirituales y donde se podría tomar una buena taza de té mientras se diseñaban los tatuajes que darían la libertad a quien fuese a buscarla, en un proceso indoloro, como la innovación que ambos habían conseguido. Ginny había realizado como primer tatuaje formal el lirio en la pelvis del pelinegro, tras una semana de abierta la tienda. Y así habían pasado los primeros cuatro años y medio.

****************************************************DMHP*********************************************************************

Hasta ahora es el minicap mas largo y espero los demas vayan igual, nos leemos mañana, si no se me olvida uwu

Besos virtuales~ Si dejan review, le dare manzanitas verdes a Draco ;3 Gracias por leer~


End file.
